bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Hitoshi Shinso
Hitoshi Shinso is a student in U.A. High School's General Department from Class 1-C. Appearance: Hitoshi is a tall young man with messy indigo hair that flares out in large tufts around his head, and notably straight teeth. His eyes are dark purple with white pupils, and are thin and somewhat triangular in shape, with no visible eyelashes. They're usually half-closed, and he has very dark eye bags underneath them. He wears a detachable mask-like device over his mouth, known as the Artificial Vocal Cords, which aids him with the activation of his Quirk, and a binding cloth the same as the one worn by Shota Aizawa around his neck. Personality: Hitoshi is a very stoic and straightforward person with an innate ability to spark conversation with anyone, despite holding a quiet and reserved attitude most of the time. He is shown to be rather clever, being able to manipulate others into replying to his words, allowing him the opportunity to activate his Quirk. Due to having his Quirk perceived as evil throughout his whole life, Hitoshi is somewhat feared by those who are aware of it, feeling discriminated solely because of his ability. This led him to become resentful of those who had Quirks more associated with Hero work. Regardless, Hitoshi desires to become a Hero more than anything, with a deep longing to disprove those that doubt his heroic intentions. Not only does he want to refute those who shame his abilities, but he also aspires to usurp students who walk the path towards becoming a Pro Hero, as he wished to. Abilities and Power: Quirk - Brainwashing: * Brainwashing: Hitoshi's Quirk allows him to mentally control people who verbally respond to him and, as a result, they will be forced to do whatever he wants. However, this Quirk will not activate if he does not will the brainwashing on the responder. * Though he can have multiple people under his brainwashing at once, he has stated that trying to brainwash multiple people simultaneously could cause him to fall unconscious. He is also unable to have his victims do things that require some kind of advanced brain function, like writing a name from their memory. Fighting Techniques: * Artificial Vocal Cords: Persona Code: Using his Artificial Vocal Cords, Hitoshi can modify his vocal tone to imitate the voices of other people, deceiving his enemies so they respond and subject themselves to his Brainwashing. Equipment: * Artificial Vocal Cords: A device that allows Hitoshi to mimic another person's voice. He uses this in conjunction with his Quirk to trick opponents into answering him, creating an opportunity for Hitoshi to activate his Quirk. * Capturing Weapon: Like Eraser Head, Hitoshi uses a cloth made from steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers. History: In junior high, Hitoshi was constantly told that due to his Quirk's nature, he was suited to becoming a villain. Although he kept his ambition to become a hero, Hitoshi became resentful of those with Quirks more accepted by society. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:Class 1-C Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student